


DreamNotSap Oneshots

by bomnk



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunk Texting, Drunken Confessions, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gay, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, Love, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pizza, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bomnk/pseuds/bomnk
Summary: Basically, a bunch of oneshots between the three members; Dream, George and Sapnap.It can be a Polyamorous relationships or just two of them.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 78





	1. Requests

Basically, comment on this chapter with your requests and I will try my best to create them. 

The oneshot could be:

\- DreamNotNap.  
\- DreamNotFound.  
\- DreamNap.  
\- GeorgeNap.

and..

\- Nsfw.  
\- Fluffy.  
\- Angst.

I will post some of my own plots and stuff, but it always helps to have other peoples plotlines as well. :))


	2. DreamNotNap - Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and George become jealous when Sapnap decides to go out and spend more time with his college friends rather than being at home with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Dream and George get jealous when Sapnap hangs out with other people and when he gets home they tie him up and fuck him"  
> \- Requested by Nia
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!!

Dream and George both sighed as they looked towards the clock, it had been six hours since Sapnap had gone out and left them both at home as he went to a house party that his college peers had thrown. "He promised to be back by 10pm..." George mumbled as the date on his phone switched to the next day, showing '00:00' on his phone screen. Dream bit onto his bottom lip then looked towards George, "You know.. we should punish him as soon as he gets home." He suggested and George nodded, smirking also.

Half an hour had passed and both of their heads turned towards the door as they heard they door being unlocked. They both smirked at each other and stood up, walking towards the door - they had their arms folded over their chest and stern looks over their faces. As soon as Sapnap walked through the door he was face to face with them. "What time do you call this?" Dream asked in a low tone, more like a growl. George didn't even need to say anything, all he did was point towards their bedroom and make a small motion with his head, telling him to go to the bedroom and strip. Sapnap's head hung slightly as he rushed to pull off his shoes. After taking them off he waddled quickly past them, not looking them in the eyes, and walking into the bedroom, he shakily took off his clothing. Sapnap then climbed onto the bed and sat on his knees. 

Both George and Dream, finally walked back into the bedroom with some silk fabric in their hands. "Turn around." George said softly and watched as the other turned around on his knees and face away from them. Dream grabbed onto Sapnap's wrists roughly and yanked them behind his back, George then used one piece of the fabric and tied it somewhat tightly around them, binding them together. "Is it too tight?" George asked and received a small 'No' from Sapnap, clearly showing that he was nervous about his boyfriends sudden roughness towards him. George then grabbed him by his hair and pulled his head backwards so they could reach his head. Dream then took the other piece of fabric they brought with then and covered Sapnap's eyes, like a blindfold. 

"W-What are you going to do?" Sapnap mumbled in a shaky voice as soon as the blindfold was pulled over his eyes and his vision was taken from him. All he got in response was a shushing noise and George telling him it was a punishment. Sapnap whimpered lowly as they pushed him to lay down. "We're going to fuck you so hard that you won't be able to walk tomorrow... do you understand?" Dream whispered into his ear, smirking as he felt the other shiver slightly. "What's your safeword baby?" George asked to make sure to keep within his boundaries. "P-Peaches..." Sapnap said softly and whimpered again as he felt Dream's hand slowly rub his entrance. 

Dream smirked softly and nodded, taking a mental note of his safeword. He slowly rubbed his finger around Sapnap’s entrance and moved his other hand in front of his face, “Suck.” He demanded and shoved his fingers into Sapnap’s mouth. George had gotten himself undressed and sat next to Dream, on his knees. Dream groaned softly at the sight of Sapnap sucking softly on his digits.

Shuffling closer, George cupped the blonds cheeks and leant forward, capturing the others lips in a heated makeout session. Dream quickly pulled his fingers out of Sapnap’s mouth causing him to whine a little. Dream then switched hands and rubbed his hole with the wet fingers. He inserted his index finger into him and began to finger him at a teasingly slow pace.  
Sapnap then felt the bed begin to dip in front of him, he heard George sighing then felt the others' slim fingers curl under his chin. His head was lifted upwards and soft lips took ahold of his own. George began to slowly slide his tongue into Sapnap’s mouth and explore his mouth, causing them both to moan into the others’ mouth.

Dream began to move his finger at a quicker pace, slowly adding a second then a third. He scissored the youngest open to make sure he wouldn’t hurt him too badly. Sapnap then whimpered loudly and pushed his hips backwards as he felt his hole become empty. A smirk laid on Dream’s face as he pulled at his own clothes in a rough attempt to pull them off quickly. As soon as his clothes were off, he had discarded them to a random corner of the room, he slowly positioned himself at Sapnap’s entrance.

Without warning him, Dream thrusted his hips forward immediately bottoming out inside of Sapnap. He had only given him ten seconds to adjust before he began to jerk his hips back and forth. His pace had quickened as he thrusted as fast as he could into Sapnap’s smaller frame. 

Sapnap’s back had arched as he let out quick pants, he was struggling to keep up with both George and Dream both attacking his body. George had moved so he could easily reach his nipples and toy with the poor boy. They had stopped kissing so Sapnap could try to catch his breath as Dream continued to thrust mercilessly into him. 

George smirked and moved so he was face-to-face with Dream, who had turned his head so they could make out again. Dream dug his fingers into Sapnap’s waist as he continued to abuse him. Sapnap’s body began to tremble slightly as George began to jerk himself off at the sight of his boyfriend roughly fucking their naughty boyfriend. “M-Make Sapnap choke on your dick, George..” Dream grunted out breathlessly, the thought of seeing him mouth-fuck Sapnap at the same time brought him closer to his release.

This caused Sapnap to shudder under Dream’s hands, as he felt the bed dip right in front of his face. A pair of hands slowly tangled themselves in his hair, yanking his head upwards. He felt something touch his lip as George muttered, “Open it, slut.” in a husky voice, more like a growl. Sapnap cautiously opened his mouth and was met with a rough thrust. George hit the back of his throat instantly, receiving a gag in response. Sapnap began to shiver again as he climbed closer and closer to his orgasm. He mumbled something that was inaudible due to George’s cock being down his throat. George pulled out for a moment so Sapnap could speak. Sapnap gasped loudly and panted, “I-I’m close…” was all he was able to mutter before Dream thrusted into him so harshly that it forced George’s cock back into his mouth.

After a couple more thrusts from both of them Sapnap came all over the end and his stomach. However, neither of them gave up until they had reached their own peaks. They both continued to buck their hips into each end of Sapnap’s body. This had turned Sapnap into a flushed, whining mess. He began to make small whimpers trying to beg the two to stop, but never muttered his safeword, as if their fucking had caused him to forget the word even existed. After a few more thrusts from George he yanked the poor boys head down onto his dick and came heavily down his throat. After he pulled Sapnap’s mouth off of himself he sighed when he saw a little cum dribble out the side of Sapnao’s mouth as he struggled to swallow all of his load.

Sapnap could barely catch his breath as Dream continued his animalistic thrusting until he felt Dream begin to twitch inside him. Dream thrusted a few more times into Sapnap’s prostate, before cumming into his arse, not even bothering to ask if he was allowed. He groaned and continued his thrusts only this time they were becoming slower and weaker, until his cock began to soften. He pulled out and groaned at the sight of his cum leaking out of Sapnap’s hole. 

-

They untied him and carefully pulled the blindfold off of his eyes, only to notice that he had fallen asleep. George smirked and looked at Dream, “Think he learnt his lesson?” George asked and gained a nod from Dream, “I believe so should we cuddle?” he asked as he pulled Sapnap up so his head was on the pillows. They both laid either side of him and pulled the cover over Sapnap’s flushed body. George wrapped his arms around Sapnap’s waist and placed one leg on the top of his. While Dream wrapped his arm around Sapnap’s shoulders and pulled George closer to them so he could do the same to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took so long to come out but I've been busy with my siblings over Christmas and as soon as I got home my wifi kept switching itself off. ;-;
> 
> I hope this is good enough, this is actually my first time writing a smut lol. Please tell me anyways I can improve my writing - be kind with your wording please, ;-;.


	3. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors note.

I'm so so sorry that I haven't been updating this as often as I had planned. My internet keeps turning itself on and off every so often and my college has been a bit of a bitch as I was moving from an essay based course to a half essay half coursework one and catching up was a pain in the arse.

I will be working on a few oneshots tonight and tomorrow, hopefully posting them soon. Please be patient and I will try my best to continue with this story.


	4. DreamNotNap - Living Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all live together.
> 
> Sapnap and Dream leave to buy groceries as George stays home because he felt unwell.  
> They come home to him asleep and decide to order pizza for tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'basically just three bros living together and being in love with each other  
> maybe pre-tommy dream smp quiet life, maybe birthday of one of them  
> idc just some sweet fluff maybe with hurt/comfort please i'm desperate'  
> \- Request by chocolattekinq.
> 
> It's not exact and I may make another one with some hurt and stuff in it, but I hope this was okay for now. :))

The three of them had been living together for quite some time already, their fans only knew about them living together and nothing more than that. However, the three of them had a secret that they may or may not tell to chat in the future - it depends. 

One night, George was in the living room watching some random television show that was on. Dream and Sapnap had gone out to get some groceries as they were all running low on snacks. George didn’t want to go as he didn’t feel too well and just wanted to stay home and curl up on the couch.

A few hours had passed as Dream and Sapnap went to multiple stores to make sure they got the right snacks that George liked, As they came home they opened the front door, calling out to George to ask him for some help. When they received no reply Sapnap went to go look for him as Dream carried some bags in. 

Sapnap walked into the living room, as he heard the tv making noises and saw the other curled up in a small ball with a blanket half draped on him. He smiled softly at the sight and took a photo to show Dream. 

He smiled and walked back over to the front door to show Dream - who cooed and asked Sapnap to send the photo to him so he could save it. The pair of them started bringing the bags of food into the house, which took at least three trips to finish. They both then began to put some of the food away into the fridge and the pantry. After a few moments of them putting the shopping away a small yawn was heard from the doorway, “D-Dream… S-Sapnap…?” He mumbled in a sleepy voice, they both turned to look at him and saw him stood there with messy hair, half closed eyes and holding onto the blanket tightly. They both smiled. “Hey sleepyhead.” Sapnap said in a calm voice. 

George extended his arm and did a shy grabbing gesture, not caring that he was vulnerable. Sapnap elbowed Dream to go get him, “I’ll put the shopping away.” He offered and Dream nodded. He made his way over to George and picked him up bridal style and carried him back into the living room, “You want to order some pizza?” He asked George and got a tired mumble in agreement in return. Dream took out his phone and called the local pizza place, ordering two large pizzas, some fries, mozzarella sticks and soda. “It will be here in about half an hour, alright?” He whispered to George, who nodded in return.

After fifteen more minutes Sapnap walked into the living room and cooed at his boyfriends cuddled up on the sofa. “What did you want for tea?” He asked them and sat down on the other side of George. “Oh.. I, uh, I ordered pizza…” Dream said sheepishly and chuckled, earning an eye roll from Sapnap. “That’s fine, but make sure to finish it. I don’t want to find a mouldy pizza in the fridge a week later.” He complained and wrapped his arm around George - who had fallen asleep while they were bickering about the pizza.

However, George perked up when he heard the doorbell and smiled sleepily. Sapnap chuckled and got up to answer the door. He paid the delivery boy and took the food into the house. “Come get it, you two” He called, then heard the two shuffle to the kitchen.

They each took some pizza, fries and mozzarella sticks and walked back to the living room. Sapnap brought some glasses, the soda and some condiments to eat it with. They turned on a random tv show to watch whilst eating.

-

They all finished their meal and took their dishes to the kitchen and placed it into the dishwasher. After that George tugged on Dream’s arm and whined, asking to be picked up again. Walking upstairs they all decided to sleep in the same bed that night and went to Dream’s room, as it had the biggest bed in it. Dream laid George down and climbed in next to him along with Sapnap.

They all slept together, not bothering to change out of their day clothes


	5. Unwanted Hybrid Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap is a blaze hybrid. They had been travelling for days trying to find a place to stay. They managed to find one but it isnt as they seem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'dreamteam fic with blaze hybrid sapnap (you don’t have to make him a hybrid if you don’t want to, he can just be normal).  
> they’re traveling one day and stay in a village where hybrids aren’t allowed. sapnap decides to go to far a walk but gets captured by villagers and taken somewhere. in the morning dream and george wake up and cant find him and get extremely worried. they search everywhere and finally find him in some auction house and quickly save him. they see that sapnap is hurt and take care and comfort him.'  
> Requested by ... on ao3.

The three of them had been on the road for a few weeks, trying to find some shelter after their old home got overrun by mobs. Their travel had been far from peaceful, the complete opposite in fact. They had encountered many other people on their own little adventures, some of whom had stopped to mug them. They had to dig themselves into little holes or find small enough caves to stop the mobs from finding them.

After a few more hours Dream’s head perked up as he saw a light source in the distance. He stopped in his tracks suddenly, gaining the attention of both George and Sapnap, “What’s wrong?” George asked and looked at Dream, all Dream did was point off into the distance towards the light source. “Look. A light source.” he said softly and turned to look at them, “Should we get our hopes up and check it out?” Sapnap mentioned. The other two nodded and sighed, “We should.. I want to be hopeful, we haven’t had a proper place to stay in weeks. We need to shelter you from the rain as well Sapnap.” George explained and Dream nodded. Sapnap hummed and sighed, “Alright, let’s go.” He mumbled his sentence as they trudged towards the source.

The glanking of an Iron Golem could be heard as they continued to approach the source of light, making George gasp. “A village!” he exclaimed and smiled softly at the other two. They walked into the village and looked around, hoping to find someone they could talk to and maybe get some place to stay for that night before they built their own house. Dream walked towards the largest house in the village and knocked on the door. A tall man in a flowing purple robe opened the door and tilted his head, “What can I do for you?” he asked as he looked through the trio. Dream stepped forward and asked, “Is.. is there anywhere we could stay for the night? Just one night. We will build our own houses tomorrow. The head villager thought for a moment and hummed, “Sure. Follow me.” He said and walked past them out of his door and towards an empty village house. He opened the door for them to go inside and smiled at them. “First night is free of charge, since it's late now and you promised to build your own base in the morning.” He explained and let them all walk inside the house. Dream thanked the man as did both George and Sapnap. 

After the man had left both Dream and George sighed in relief and threw their backpacks off. Sapnap stood there, with a little bit of smoke flying around his head. “Do you guys want some food?” He offered and handed them two pieces of bread each. They thanked him and began to munch on the bread. Sapnap sat down in between them and leaned his head on George’s shoulder. Eventually he fell into a deep sleep as small smoke particles floated around his face and arms. Both George and Dream stared at him with love and care, as they snuggled into Sapnap’s sides. They all fell asleep huddled into a small ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long to get out. This is part one for the request, I hope its alright.


End file.
